


Turn Off the Rain

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rain, Red Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: It's storming in Storybrooke and Ruby makes her way through the rain to a cabin in the woods where Cruella picks up the towel with good intentions and lets it fall with different things in mind.





	Turn Off the Rain

The rain was turning Storybrooke's streets into oceans. Tides were breaking against the pavement. Ruby Lucas hurried through it. She  _hated_ getting wet. But she had given her car to Ashley and Granny would need hers now that the diner was closed for the day. Not that Ruby would ever ask to borrow her grandmother's car to visit her girlfriend, anyways. Her grandmother would throw a fit and shoot someone with the crossbow. Probably said girlfriend.

So Ruby made her way through the streets-turned-into-oceans in her flimsy, blood red shirt and black skinny jeans that became even skinnier as the rain plastered them to her legs. And she had only picked those shoes because she thought this was supposed to be  _summer._ Had she known the apocalypse was coming, she would have dressed differently.

She was on the edge of the woods now, thinking it was hightime her girlfriend got her own place. Her girlfriend had suggested setting the dogs of people who owned big breeds and bigger houses onto their owners so they would have to vacate the premises and she could move in. Such villainous behaviour was of course out of the question. Equally villainous behaviour also meant that staying at Granny's was not an option, so the only place left was Gold's cabin in the woods. Gold had his own estate, the sea witch was gone and the dragon had moved into the mayor's mansion. Apparently Ruby was not the only one with a girlfriend.

She approached the cabin and saw a black and white vehicle hazardly parked three yards next to the actual driveway, fresh tiretracks igniting the rage inside of her. She pushed the door open with a bang and told her girlfriend "You could have given me a bloody ride."

Cruella de Vil turned around, black satin top and leather pants flawless, not a drop spilling from the glass in her hand wheras Ruby was  _drenched._ "I suppose so", Cruella said, taking in the sight in front of her and adding "but for the fact that I like you wet." Ruby glowered at her, took off her shirt and glowered some more. Cruella smiled as she watched her lover drip onto the wooden cabin floor. She supposed someone would have to clean that up later. For now, she got a towel from the bathroom as Ruby kicked off her shoes, and then stood back to enjoy seeing the younger woman peeling the jeans from her slim, long legs. The bra followed, too, carelessly thrown into a corner, and Cruella drew closer to the woman who was now in her panties and starting to shiver.

Ruby reached out to take the towel, but Cruella held it away from her. "Let me do that, darling." She wrapped the cloth around Ruby's shoulders and her arms around Ruby's body effectively, and began to dry her off. Ruby stood stiffly for a moment before the tension started to leave her, and she forgave her girlfriend for literally leaving her out in the rain. Cruella's hands on her hips guided her through the cabin and over to the fireplace, where the older woman kept drying her off with the towel and putting enough pressure into it that it became a massage. Ruby relaxed as Cruella stood behind her and made her way down her neck, her back, her legs, and all the way up again.

She leaned into her lover who pressed a soft kiss to Ruby's shoulder, then wiped away the lipstick with her thumb. Cruella had meant to dry off Ruby's hair next, but got distracted from her task by the tiny waterdrops that ran down her back. Each drop turned into a kiss until her hands dropped the towel altogether and roamed over Ruby's stomach. A contented sigh left Ruby's lips that gave way to a quiet moan as Cruella ran her tongue from her shoulder to her neck. Their bodies were so close together now that there wouldn't have been space for a towel between them anyways.

Ruby tried to turn around for a kiss, but Cruella held her in place. 'Fine', Ruby thought, and supposed she could let the devil play... for now. Cruella's hands wandered lower and her breath was brushing against Ruby's neck, voice so low that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Is this what you want, darling?" Cruella asked, toying with the edge of Ruby' panties.

"Yes", she breathed back, and Cruella slid down the garment and slipped inside.

Ruby felt herself go liquid benath her hands. She braced her arms against the wall to hold onto something, anything, as Cruella made the world tilt away from underneath her. She wanted so badly to touch her, to tangle her hands in black and white hair, but she didn't trust her legs to hold her if she moved even one of her hands for more than an inch. It was torture and Cruella knew it. For the second time in the same hour, Ruby was soaking wet. But this time turned out to be much more pleasant.

Solid satin slid over Ruby's bare back as Cruella's hands grew rough but her mouth stayed tender and it was the combination of all of these things that made it all worth it. Ruby came, and it wasn't quiet, but the rain hushed her moans and swallowed her cries. She turned around in her lover's arms and kissed her, hard.

"I want you", she said, because it was the only thing she could still think about. Everything else had been washed from her mind.

"Well then, darling, you'd better  _take_ me.", Cruella replied and allowed Ruby to take off her clothes between kisses so deep they seemed to drink her in entirely. The clothes landed on the floor and Cruella with them, Ruby above her and ready to strike.

She moved with Cruella's breathing, the rise of her chest and the fall of her stomach. She could feel the heart beating below her mouth, beneath her fingertips, as she touched and tasted all of her. Waterdrops ran down Cruella's thighs from Ruby's wet hair on a head that was right between Cruella's legs, and she intended to keep it there. Ruby remembered that Cruella hadn't teased her when she could have, and so she didn't, either. One must reward a villain for good behaviour, after all.

Cruella's back arched off the floor as she came with a quiet "fuck, darling", and Ruby lingered to prolong the moment. She kissed Cruella's wet thigh before the older woman pulled her up to taste herself on Ruby's tongue. It was a slow kiss, slowing down, until they were just looking at each other and Ruby wondered how, _how_  on earth two people this different had ever managed to become this close. She ran her hands through Cruella's hair like she had wanted to do for half an hour until one held white and one held black and she thought back to the day they met.

Of all the things they didn't have in common, it was the music that had brought them together. That sense that you can escape anything if only you play it loud enough. And somehow, they had simply never really turned it off.


End file.
